When Fire Need a Light
by kisuu
Summary: -CHANBAEK- what will fire do,when his light isn't beside him? [Genre ; Romance,Drama,with a lil bit Humor] -RnR okay?


– **Kisuu Present–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROMISE? PROMISE!**

 _MAIN CAST :_

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 _SUPORT CAST :_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Choi Siwon_

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _WARNING:_** Gender Switch,OOC,Typo(s).

.

.

 ** _ENJOY_**

Aku menatap kearah jendela yang langsung menghadap taman luas dibawah sana. Rasanya bosan,ntahlah–pelukis macam apa aku ini. Sudah 3 minggu aku kehilangan inspirasi,maksudnya inspirasiku tentu saja. Awalnya hanya kehilangan dan kupikir itu masalah gampang– _kan_ aku bisa cari inspirasi yang lain. Dan ternyata aku salah besar. Wajah wanita/lelaki lain tidak pantas walaupun hanya numpang menjadi objek di kanvasku. Temanku si hitam bilang buat apa susah susah cari yang mirip kalau bisa minta kepada orang yang sama? mungkin maksud dia aku harus minta baekhyun untuk menemuiku lalu aku menyuruhnya duduk manis–sambil tersenyum manis jangan lupa–dan jadilah kami canggung selama berjam-jam begitu? Kupikir si jongin terlalu bodoh untuk hal beginian,heran kenapa aku bisa berteman denganya.

Kembali ke jendela. Aku mengetuk-ngetuk daguku dengan kuas sambil berfikir aku harus melukis apa kalau inspirasi saja aku tidak punya. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi ke taman. Kaki jenjangku berlari kecil sedangkan tangan kanan dan kiriku menenteng kanvas serta alat-alat lukis lainnya. Tadinya sih masih ingin terus berlari sebelum mataku melihat dia. Inspirasiku selama 4 tahun kebelakang. Mata kami saling bertatapan,meneliti satu-sama-lain bedanya mataku tetap bulat seperti biasanya dan tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun–maksudku. Ya biasa saja. Tidak sedih atapun senang. Apalagi berwajah datar–itu kan bukan aku _banget_. Intinya aku hanya biasa saja,lain hal dengan dia. Bentuk matanya tetap sama,seperti mata anjing kecil yang manis,dan lengkunganya indah seperti bulan sabit. Tapi aku melihat ada yang lain darinya,aku tidak lagi melihat cahaya yang biasa berpijar ketika aku selalu disampingnya. Baru saja aku maju selangkah,si manis di depanku ini ber ancang-ancang hendak meninggalkan aku sebelum aku menahan-nya dengan suara indahku tentu saja.

"baek,sebentar"

baekhyun menengok,matanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang–semuanya berisi kesedihan,mungkin?

"bisa aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"selain kembali lagi dekat denganmu walau hanya 10 menit,aku tidak mau"–nadanya terdengar dingin dan jengah,apa aku yang salah dengar?

"oke oke,beri aku 5 menit" tangan kiri-nya terulur,ia melirik jam tangan.

"sampai 10 lebih 50"

"begini,baek. Kau tau,aku mungkin terlalu munafik–well sebelumnya,aku langsung saja ke permasalahanya- mungkin awalnya aku memang hanya menganggapmu sahabat dan mungkin agak lebih karena aku memerasmu untuk menjadi inspirasiku. Dan kau tau,sulit bagiku untuk mencari inspirasi yang lain. Maaf aku pernah menghancurkan persahabatan kita hanya dalam 10 detik. Ntahlah tapi jujur aku agak–sedikit menyesal" aku berhenti,mempersilahkan si manis di depanku berbicara.

"tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong,park chanyeol,kamu bisa cari orang–lelaki ataupun wanita lain– kalau buat inspirasi saja."

Setelahnya,kami terdiam. Agak lama,kira-kira 3 menit. Aku memang tidak bisa menyalahkan dia karena disini aku yang salah. Aku tidak bisa membantah saran baekhyun untuk mencari inspirasi karena hal itu memang benar–tapi akunya yang tidak mau.

"waktumu habis,maaf chanyeol tapi kali ini aku benar-benar harus buru-buru"

"kenapa?" –entah sejak kapan aku jadi suka menanyakan urusan orang lain walaupun sebenarnya cuman urusan baekhyun _sih_.

"aku ada kencan dengan senior siwon." Dan itulah kalimat terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan aku. Rasanya aneh,sepertinya dada sebelah kiri-ku seperti ada yang mencubit tapi–ini di dalam.

Lalu mataku kembali menatap kepergian dia,tubuhnya,seperti yang aku katakan,tidak berpijar lagi. Mungkin aku agak berlebihan tapi,sepertinya aku menyesal telah melepaskan baekhyun. Seharusnya aku berkata to the point–yang benar-benar to the point– tadi. Tapi,lagi-lagi aku gengsi. Dan tadi dia bilang apa? Kencan? Bahkan setelah aku campakan? Aku saja belum mendapat tawaran kencan lagi setelah kejadian itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir,

 **Aku benar-benar menyesal sekarang.**

Sudah 8 hari semenjak kejadian aku-dicampakan-baekhyun. Dan sudah 7 hari aku kekurangan gizi dan mineral dalam tubuhku ini. Mungkin aku turun 5kg? ntahlah,turun berat badan atupun tidak tubuhku tetap jangkung.

Sehari setelah aku dicampakan baekhyun,dengan mulut terbuka lebar aku melihat mereka–baekhyun dan pacar barunya (mungkin) si senior siwon– saling memakan bibir masing-masing. Singkatnya,mereka berciuman. Aku hancur.

Aku masih bengong dengan bodohnya sambil menatap lukisan berukuran besar di dinding kamarku,dan disana kusimpan dia dalam 2 dimensi. Inspirasi-ku. Sebetulnya aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Memberontakpun aku tidak bisa,karena aku disini sendirian dan apa jadinya kalau orang lain melihatku uring-uringan tidak jelas dalam keadaan sendirian. aku terus melamun seperti orang bego sampai bel appartement-ku berbunyi dengan begitu nyaringnya. Aku sudah tau siapa pelakunya. Lalu dengan langkah malas aku berjalan mendekati pintu dan membuka-nya.

"ya kim jong in,kuharap kau tidak salah sambung kali ini"

"oho tidak tidak chanyeol. Lihat aku punya apa!" aku melihat tangan hitamnya menyodorkan 2 kertas putih– yang benar-benar putih karena aku tidak melihat tulisan atau gambar apapun disana.

"aku belum gila jongin,jelas itu kertas. Kau bodoh?"

"oh maaf,ini terbalik. Ini tiket pameran lukisan yang sedang kau incar dari minggu kemarin. Tertarik datang bersamaku?" dia nyengir. Jelek sekali.

"kau mengajak-ku kencan? mungkin jawabannya no. sudahlah,kau tidak mengerti" aku hendak menutup pintu sebelum si hitam itu kembali menahan lenganku

"ayolah,aku masih normal sebelum bertemu kyungsoo hehe. Lagipula kau butuh hiburan ,sobat. Anggap saja ini hadiah atas kesedihanmu,dariku."

 _yasudah_ aku hanya mangut-mangut sambil berkata "boleh juga ide tolol-mu itu"

Beberapa menit setelah jongin memaksaku keluar untuk refseshing,aku berdiri di tengah tengah keramaian bangunan yang dinding-nya ditempeli banyak lukisan terkenal yang harga jual-nya tinggi. Bersama si jongin tentu saja.

Aku sepertinya lebih sering bingung akhir-akhir ini. Buktinya sekarang aku bingung harus apa. Aku _sih_ hanya mengikuti langkah si hitam yang sok tertarik dengan lukisan. Ngomong-ngomong aku masih galau soal baekhyun. Kalau saja yang disamping-ku ini adalah baekhyun mungkin tanganku tidak akan kosong sekarang. Baekhyun itu sempurna,menurutku setelah mengalami penyesalan yang mendalam hehe. Dia sangat klop untuk-ku. Dia suka lukisan tapi tidak bisa melukis. Dia bisa bernyanyi. Biasanya dia nyanyi kalau wajah manis-nya sedang dilukis olehku. Aku sibuk memikirkan-nya sampai aku tidak sadar kalau sosok yang sedang aku pikirkan berada tepat didepanku seperti sebuah fatamorgana. Tapi ternyata dia nyata. Mata-nya menatap khawatir kearahku.

"hey,kau oke?" aku baru mendengar suara-nya yang kembali mengalun lembut,tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"ya? Apanya? Maksudku,ya,aku oke. Mungkin."

"kau kurusan chan. Apa kau kurang makan?"

"kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"dan kenapa kau jarang masuk kelas,akhir-akhir ini?"

"kau mencariku?"

Dan baekhyun terdiam. Tapi aku senang karena dia mulai perhatian lagi padaku. Ah hatiku _dag dig dug cenat cenut_.

"makan-lah yang banyak,istirahat chan. Jangan terlalu sering melewatkan pelajaran." Dia tersenyum. Tapi kelihatan terpaksa. Senyum yang kurang aku suka.

"baek,aku minta maaf."

"astaga dimana kyungsoo,aku datang bersamanya tadi" oh tuhan,dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"dengar baek,kurasa kita memang harus membicarakan hal ini." Aku meraih pundakya dan memaksanya untuk menatap mataku. Aku kembali gugup karena harus menatap mata sipit-nya.

"hal apa?"

"aku benar-benar minta maaf. Atas yang terjadi waktu itu. Aku..aku sedikit,ehm apa ya?"

"sudahlah. Lupakan soal kejadian waktu itu. Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kenapa kau yang repot. Lagipula kau yang menolak-ku saat itu"

"itu–aku,baek– itu aku tidak tau"

"lupakan aku bilang" dia sedikit mendesis,menahan tangis. Ntah aku harus gimana lagi sekarang. Nyatanya aku seperti orang bego. Dan–yatuhan jongin dimana.

Selama kami terdiam,aku kembali membayangkan kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu saat aku mempermaluan baekhyun diacara ulang tahunku sendiri.

 _Flashback_

Pada malam itu aku merayakan pesta ulang tahunku di salah satu kafe milik pamanku. Baekhyun datang,karena aku yang mengundangnya secara pribadi. Ia datang sambil bergandengan tangan bersama kyungsoo. Rambut-nya waktu itu masih panjang,dan menurutku tampak cantik kalau dibiarkan terurai seperti itu. Aku menghampirinya dan meminta izin kyungsoo untuk berbicara bersama baekhyun sebentar. Dan kyungsoo mengizinkan-nya. Aku berjalan pelan sambil mengagumi betapa cantiknya baekhyun malam ini. Dandanan-nya tampak sederhana tapi bagiku dia tetap yang paling bersinar. Aku sampai bingun,ini acaraku tapi kenapa dia yang begitu sempurna malam ini.

"hey?" ia mendongakan kepalanya,

"hm?"

"hanya bergumam?" dia tertawa anggun dan matanya menyipit,sekarang terlihat lebih bersinar _kan_.

"ada apa _birthday boy_?"

"kau tidak membawa hadiah apapun– _gitu_?"

"tidak,kau pikir aku ke salon habis berapa won hah?"

"oke oke,salahku."

"hadiahku nanti ditengah acara" setelahnya dia hanya tersenyum dan melenggang pergi. Membiarkan aku kebingungan.

Dan acara terus berlanjut,sampai peniupan lilin. Kue-nya jongin yang belikan. Dia bilang itu hadiah,padahal uangnya _kan_ dari aku. Aku _make a wish_ lalu meniup lilin tersebut. Dan sekarang sampai di puncak acara saat semua orang menyebutkan harapan-harapan mereka untuk-ku. Dari yang pertama si kim jong in dia menyebutkan agar aku cepat-cepat menikah padahal aku masih SMA. Dia tolol _kan_. Dan sampai pada yang terakhir,Byun Baekhyun yang harapan-nya paling aku tunggu-tunggu. Dengan senyum manisnya,dia berjalan pelan kearah microfon sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam seolah dia hendak melakukan sesuatu yang besar.

"hm. Hai,aku baekhyun. Halo chanyeol. sebelumnya,selamat ulang tahun" dia masih basa-basi dan cengengesan,tapi tetap imut _kok_.

"aku.. hanya berharap semoga chanyeol tetap seperti chanyeol yang aku kenal,dan mengenalku. Tetap melukis,dan tetap memiliki semangat seperti api." Lalu ia tersenyum. Kufikir harapannya sudah selesai dan ternyata belum. Ia masih berdiri sambil tersenyum malu-malu kearahku.

"chanyeol,maaf kelancanganku malam ini. Tapi jujur,selama ini aku tidak melihatmu sebagai sorang teman dekat. Maksudku,yaa,aku melihatmu sebagai seorang pria. Chanyeol aku… aku menyukaimu!"

Lalu hening beberapa saat setelah ia berbicara seperti itu. Hatiku bergetar dan tololnya saat itu aku tidak menyadari kalau aku telah tersentuh. Dengan rasa marah aku berdiri,dan menarik lengan mungilnya.

"aku tidak tau apa maksudmu tapi…" aku berdesis,menatap matanya tajam, "aku tidak melihatmu sebagai seorang wanita,aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman. Jangan berharap lebih baek,membuatku malu saja." aku menghempaskan lengannya membuat ia sedikit oleng. Entah sejak kapan semua orang memperhatikan kami,terlebih aku yang menghancurkan acara. Acaraku sendiri. Aku menatap sekilas baekhyun yang tengah menunduk menahan malu sekarang. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mendongakan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya aku mendapati matanya memerah dengan buliran air mata disana. Bibirnya bergetar ketakutan,akibat perbuatanku. Disitu aku sadar,cahayanya perlahan redup. Aku brengsek ternyata.

Sambil mengelus lengannya yang sedikit memerah karena tarikanku,ia berlari keluar kafe. Dan aku begitu terpukul setelahnya.

 _Flashback end_

Aku sibuk melamun sampai aku tersadar oleh bunyi ponsel baekhyun berdering,tanda ada telepon masuk.

"ya,halo?" sementara ia sibuk menjawab telepon,aku sibuk memperhatikan bibirnya bergerak gerak lucu. Bikin gemas saja.

"chanyeol" panggilannya mengagetkanku,

"ya,ada apa?"

"aku mau pulang,"

"o–ohh.. baiklah tidak masalah." Dia melirik-ku seakan ada sesuatu yang ia mau. Apa-apaan. Aku tidak mengerti.

"ini malam hari dan aku adalah perempuan chanyeol."

Aku gelagapan seperti orang yang sangat tolol. Ini memang sudah malam dan baekhyun adalah gadis manis yang jelas banyak orang mengincarnya kalau ia keluyuran malam-malam tanpa pengawasan orang tampan. Seperti aku contohnya. Aku sangat tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada baekhyun. "baiklah,aku antar kau pulang. Diluar dingin,kau bisa pakai jaketku kalau mau" aku mengulurkan tangan,memberikan jaket tebal yang aku gunakan tadi. Lagipula,serius,aku tidak kedinginan kalau ada baekhyun di sampingku. Tangan mungil-nya mengambil jaket yang tadi aku berikan dan bibirnya melengkung keatas,tersenyum manis sambil berkata "terimakasih chanyeol" lalu aku meleleh.

Sudah 2 menit sejak kami meninggalkan gedung pameran dan berjalan beriringan. Masih hening seperti biasa. Kami sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku bingung harus memulai pembicaraan darimana.

"oh,ya. Tadi kyungsoo bilang kalau jongin pulang bersamanya. Sakit perut sih katanya."

"alasan. Sakit perut apanya. Dasar gila." Aku mendengar dia terkikik -nya menyipit dan terlihat cantik. Aku baru mendengarnya tertawa lagi setelah sekian lama. Oke berlebihan.

"apa yang lucu?"

"caramu menghina jongin. Tidak berubah ya."

"caraku melihatmu,apa masih sama baek?"

Kami terdiam lagi. Ayolah. Sepertinya kalau aku sedang bersamanya,dia jadi lebih banyak diam ya?

"baek,kita belum selesai bicara loh."

"soal apa chan?" nada bicaranya kembali dingin. Dia robot atau apa,moodnya cepat sekali berubah. Jadwal bulanan mungkin?

"sebelumnya aku mau tau,kamu pacaran sama senior siwon?"

"kenapa kamu mau tau?"

"tuhkan kalian pacaran." Dia menunduk,bikin bingung saja.

"aku bukan pacarnya. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu aku berciuman dengannya. Itu.. terpaksa." Dia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"ohh.. baguslah,aku senang kan jadinya." Lalu aku tersenyum sampai ke telinga. Dia berhenti berjalan membuatku menghentikan langkahku juga. Matanya menatap takut-takut kearahku. Astaga memang aku apaan _sih_ sampai bidadari saja takut.

"chanyeol,aku sudah bilang _kan_.. lupakan kejadian itu. Aku benar-benar tidak masalah. Jangan siksa dirimu karena rasa bersalah atau apapun. Tapi memang benar kau tidak salah chanyeol. aku yang terlalu memaksa. Terlalu cepat mungkin.." dia berhenti sebentar, "lupakan saja chanyeol. aku jadi tidak bisa melihat api di semangatmu kalau kamu terus seperti ini. Jangan terlalu sering bertingkah bodoh. Kamu sudah bodoh."

aku terdiam sebentar. Iya sih kata-katanya memang benar. Tapi aku salah,aku memang salah.

"baekhyun."

"hm?"

"apa jadinya kalau api tanpa cahaya?"

"hah?" mukanya imut sekali _sih_ kalau sedang kebingungan.

"ehm. Kau tau. Sebenarnya kita sepasang,iya kan? Bagimu,aku ini api. Dan bagiku,kau itu cahaya. Matahari saja kalah kalau dibandingkan denganmu,coba saja kamu berdiri di samping matahari" aku tertawa melihat rona tipis yang hinggap di pipinya.

"chanyeol!"

"hehe iya maaf. Jadi maksud aku baek,bisa apa api tanpa cahaya iya kan? Bisa apa aku tanpa kamu baek. Maafin aku,saat itu aku bodoh."

"kamu memang bodoh"

"yasudah. Jadi,kamu mau _kan_ maafin aku?" dia ngangguk imut,setelahnya hatiku sedikit lebih ringan rasanya.

"kalau jadi wanita-ku,mau juga kan?"

"bodoh" dia bilang begitu tapi memeluk-ku begitu erat. Kurasa itu jawabannya.

..The End..

 _Thankyou_

–Fri,15 Jul'16. Kisuu–

Story apaan ini wkwk. Oke sebelumnya aku minta maaf ff promise promise-nya gak aku lanjut karena… alasannya adalah… gak ada ide wkwk. Jadi,yang merasa digantungin,kisuu minta maaf /bow/. Semangatin aku terus supaya bisa nulis terus ya ehehehe. Leave a review okay,yang mau ngasih saran boleh juga. Oke thanks!


End file.
